A press-in terminal for a connector is an important means for connecting with a printed circuit formed on a circuit board at a desired through-hole, and plays important roles in a connector which combines plural printed circuits. The press-in terminal should have excellent compliance, and be adapted for use with any through-hole, even if inner diameters of the through-holes are unequal. When pressed into the through-hole, the press-in terminal should electrically contact with a metallic plating formed on a inner surface of the through-hole and be mechanically held therein. Moreover, miniaturization of the press-in terminal is extremely desirable, for constructing the printed circuit with high density. On the other hand, the press-in terminal is required to have sufficient mechanical strength, for safety in manufacture and use.
Every effort has been made to improve the structure and the manufacturing process of the press-in terminal, and improvements have been achieved to some extent. However, even at present, a press-in terminal with excellent characteristics is hard to manufacture, and further investigations into the aforementioned problems are necessary.